


asserting dominance

by specialsari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Held Down, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsari/pseuds/specialsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john might not think he's much of a leader, but he can really take charge when it counts. like putting dirk in his place, for example.</p>
            </blockquote>





	asserting dominance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacerogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacerogue/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> hope you like, spacerogue! this is actually a part of a sequence of drawings I wanted to do for your request, but unfortunately I was more ambitious than time and motivation allowed. you can expect to see more related to this one in the near future, that hit some of the other kinks you listed, too. I'll probably add them to this fill afterwards, but I'll definitely post everything together on my nsfw tumblr. I'll reveal the url later. ;P anyway, thank you for such a fun request. dirk is my fave and dirkjohn is an otp so I had to tackle this. not to mention, the kinks you listed are GREAT. I wish I could've done more!


End file.
